The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! VOL1
by johnathonjetson19
Summary: Johnathon So mighty. So mysterious. So powerful. As our main character continue his adventure as well he travels from regular man to adventure man.but he not alone... he got friends by his side...…. to reckless and dangerous missions with help of Heartcatch Pretty Cure!however As our main character Johnathon Rice continue his adventure as we speak.
1. Chapter 1

During the car trip to her new home, the introverted flower lover Hanasaki Tsubomi has a strange and mysterious dream, where the legendary warrior known as Cure Moonlight is defeated at the base of the "Great Tree of Hearts". Because of this, all the beautiful plants are destroyed, and two fairies from the Tree of Hearts take off.

It soon turns out to be real, and the fairies appear next to her. They want her to become the legendary warrior Pretty Cure and collect Heart Seeds in order to prevent the Great Tree of Hearts, the source of all human hearts, from dying. But Tsubomi, unsure of herself, thinks she is unable to do so and refuses. However, an enemy attacks her classmate Kurumi Erika and takes away her Heart Flower. To save Erika's heart, Tsubomi summons the courage she needs and transforms into the Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Blossom.

In the present, Erika is giving the new student Hanasaki Tsubomi a hard time on her first day, though tries to give

Erika as her Heart Flower has been taken away.

her a new and better look after school when they realize that they are next-door neighbors. However, she herself has a hard time when she realizes that she will be alone in the fashion club when the other members have to quit, and fails to make Tsubomi join. She takes a walk some time after that, where she meets Sasorina, who takes her Heart Flower. This is what causes her Tsubomi to try becoming a part of Pretty Cure HPC01. After having her Heart Flower purified, she only remembers the events as a dream, and apologizes to Tsubomi for her energetic personality. They then agree that, if Erika can make the doll that her Heart Flower possessed pretty, Tsubomi will join the fashion club. Happy, she storms off to buy the necessary supplies to fix up the 02

The night afterward, Erika dreams of Cure Moonlight and her loss before the Tree of Hearts, and admits this to Tsubomi during lunch. She is shocked when the fairies appear and tell her that she is the second Cure, partner of Coffret. Although she wants to try it out, she realizes that she has to worry about the fashion club for the moment and turns them down, though thinks about Pretty Cure and her own Cure name through the rest of the school day. Tsubomi helps her recruit for the fashion club during lunch, but they fail to find any new members. After school that day, they see that the football-loving girl Ueshima Sayaka's Heart Flower has transformed into a Desertrian and is attacking junior high students. Tsubomi transforms into Cure Blossom, while Erika watches from the sidelines. After seeing Cure Blossom fight for the sake of everyone's Heart Flowers, Erika decides to become a Cure, too, and transforms into Cure Marine. Thanks to the dream beforehand, Cure Marine is easily able to purify the Desertrian. After reverting their transformations, Erika and Tsubomi find the owner of the doll from the day before and give it back. They then decide to work hard together to protect everyone's Heart Flowers and recruit new members for the fashion club while they go to find something to eat.

( Potpourri warp Me and Tyrnell to The Tree of Hearts)

Me: unnnnnnnnnn where are we.

Tyrnell: I don't know Johnathon but

a small white fairy that resembles Coffret and Chypre. It has dark brown eyes with orange heart-shaped markings to match its tail, hair, and markings on each ear. Its ears droop down, resembling pigtails, held with a single gold wing ornament. Around its neck is a gold scarf with a heart-shaped ornament. came to meet us

?: your in the **Tree of Hearts.**

Tyrnell: and Who are you?

?: I am Potpourri, What your names?

Me: Johnathon Patrick James Rice.

Tyrnell: I am Tyrnell Marks.

 **Potpourri: Pleasa to meet you Johnathon and Tyrnell.**

me: Why we here in this heart tree.

Tyrnell: I want to know why me and Johnathon are here for?

then we saw and meet the Pretty Cures walk toward us.

?: because you two are heroes of time.

me: who are you?

?: I am ****Hanasaki Tsubomi**** **!**

?: I am **Kurumi Erika**!

?: I am **Myoudouin Itsuki**!

?: and I am **Tsukikage Yuri**! but together we are...

girls: **Heartcatch Pretty Cure!**

 **Me: COOL!**

 **Tyrnell: And what do you mean by Heroes of time?**

(Flashback)

Months before the election that costed him is sanity, Zogg began work reverse engineering the Dimensionator into the Helios Defense Network, a planet shifting artificial sun capable of saving entire systems from doom. Zogg entrusted Qwark to be a part of his campaign for presidency. However, just days before announcing his candedacy, Qwark took to the stage announcing that he would be running against Artemis for the seat of Galactic President. Having lost the election and his entire research department shut down by Qwark, he took his entire team of staff, member of the Panel of Interstellar Know-It-Alls Vorn Garblak, and the Helios Project into deep space. but a magical tree that connects to all Heart Flowers. If a Heart Flower wilts completely, it will weaken the Tree of Hearts. It is unknown what will happen if the Tree of Hearts dies, but at the present it is now under grave danger, as all its flowers have fallen. According to Cure Moonlight, the reason the Tree of Hearts still is alive is because, as long as Pretty Cure exists, it will never die. but Zogg plan to go Atlantis and steel the crystal heart of Atlantis and rule earth.

( end flashback)

Johnathon and Tyrnell: Who's that!?

Hanasaki Tsubomi: Artemis Zogg

Me: why he want's Atlantis

He appearance differs from the usual Zoni appearance. His eyes are green, he has a mouth, and he has a much taller body. He also has a lighter metallic suit with a yellow orb on top with a symbol resembling the one on Alister Azimuth's armor. His face is much more expressive than other Zoni, warps and tell us why Artemis Zogg want's Atlantis.

orvus: because he want's crystal heart of Atlantis.

Tyrnell: oh.  
Johnathon

me: father...

Tyrnell: Can Johnathon and I help you guys?  
Johnathon

Tsukikage Yuri: yes! you two are last hope left

Tyrnell: In that case.  
It's Hero time!

Me: How we get there?

Orvus: I know one person can help!


	2. ep: Cure Thunderstorm

( pre cure univerise)

Hanasaki: I knew your first male! that time is come you become a heartcatch pretty cure

Me: me...… Look miss I a boy! not a fighter girl.

Hanasaki: ture you are a boy, but you are Hero of Light...

Me: Hero Of Light?...…. me?

Then a girls walking in with a book says '' prophecy Hero of Light'' so I was in shocked about this prophecy.

Me: who are they?

?: Asuna !, Asuna Yuuki !

Me: um i'm john-

Asuna: I know who you are...….. Johnathon Patrick James Rice! the hero of light!

Me: but why me?

Hanasaki: Because the prophecy say one man name Johnathon Rice is the chosen one. The one stands up for others to darkness. And his powers is so great that he the one who shall save the world from great evil. And his bring light to all our worlds from great evil therat…..

Me: you mean me? well I am that guy, and i'm last hope can stop it?

Hanasaki: Yes you are young man! in fact...…

Sentinel Primus: nice man I guess I'm not the only one who takes the girls roll

Hanasaki: I know his not, he be join the other 4.

Me: miss...…. what other 4 you talking about?

Hanasaki: _Hanasaki Tsubomi , Kurumi Erika , Myōdōin Itsuki , and Tsukikage Yuri_

 _me: hun? you mean..._

 _( history of 4 precures )_

 **Hanasaki Tsubomi** (花咲つぼみ __Hanasaki Tsubomi__ **?** ): A very shy and introverted girl who loves flowers and dreams of being a botanist in order to turn all deserts of the world into flower gardens. She lives in a flower shop called "Flower Shop Hanasaki" with her parents and grandmother. She loves her grandmother, and has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Her catchphrase during battle is "I've had ENOUGH!". Her theme color is pink, and her alter ego is **Cure Blossom** (キュアブロッサム __Kyua Burossamu__ **?** ). Her powers are related to all types of flowers, specifically cherry blossoms.

Hanasaki: my granddaughter is **Cure Blossom and the leader**

 **Kurumi Erika** (来海えりか __Kurumi Erika__ **?** ): She loves fashion and dreams of being a fashion designer. Her home is a fashion shop called "Fairy Drop", and she lives with both her parents, plus her older sister who is a fashion model. Her theme color is blue, and her alter ego is **Cure Marine** (キュアマリン __Kyua Marin__ **?** ). Her powers are related to blue daisies and water.

Hanasaki: **her friend is** **Cure Marine**...….

 **Myoudouin Itsuki** (明堂院いつき __Myōdōin Itsuki__ **?** ): Student council president of Myoudou Academy's Junior High School, Itsuki is also the granddaughter of the president of the school. With a gentle and handsome appearance, she is always crowded by subordinates and fans wherever she goes. Although a girl, Itsuki is often mistaken as a boy because of family matters. Wanting to protect her older brother, Itsuki is accepted by Potpourri as a Pretty Cure, and she turns into **Cure Sunshine** (キュアサンシャイン __Kyua Sanshain__ **?** ). Her powers are related to sunlight and sunflowers.

Hanasaki: next one is **Cure Sunshine...…..**

 **sukikage Yuri** (月影ゆり __Tsukikage Yuri__ **?** ): Privately, Yuri is Erika's older sister Momoka's best friend, helping her at school whenever Momoka cannot make it because of work. However, before the series started, she was the last of the previous generation of Pretty Cure, Cure Moonlight. With the help of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, Cure Sunshine, Cologne, and the Heart Tree she transforms back into **Cure Moonlight** (キュアムーンライト __Kyua Mūnraito__ **?** ). Her powers are related to moonlight and silver roses.

Hanasaki: **and last one is Cure Moonlight! And together...….. they became...…..** **Heartcatch Pretty Cure!**

 _me: NO WAY! I NEVER HEARD THEM BEFORE!_

Hanasaki: OF COURSE! I was one of them...…. but I too old. but its time for you join them as new member of Heartcatch Prettycure! I know she can help you. AND I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU...

 _a small white fairy that resembles Coffret and Chypre. It has dark brown eyes with orange heart-shaped markings to match its tail, hair, and markings on each ear. Its ears droop down, resembling pigtails, held with a single gold wing ornament. Around its neck is a gold scarf with a heart-shaped ornament. And she flys on me like._

?: hello there?

me: whoa!11 hi there.

Hanasaki:by the way, what you name young man?

me:Johnathon Patrick james rice!

Hanasaki: awwww nice name.

Sentinel Primus:I am Sentinel Primus Son of Primus HERO of the multivers leader of the Guardians.

goldy: hi... i'm Goldy! nice to meet Johnathon rice

Sentinel Primus: awwwwww what a cutie

me: um hi goldy... ( goldy hugs me)

ok ok hahahahahah you soft

Sentinel Primus: *smile*

so goldy... your my pet hun?

then from outside you guys here screaming and when you guys would turn on the TV you see tanks trying robots attack in the towngoldy: yep

Me: hun...

goldy: Johnathon you got transform!

Me: me how? I don't know how to do that?

Sentinel Primus: John you figure it out I'll hold off the Decepticons.

Me: oh ok!

Sentinel Primus transform into jet sentinel transform and fighting the Decepticons.

Goldy: put heart seed in your heart watch, and yell out " PRECURE OPEN MY HEART"

me: precure open my heart.

Hanasaki: go head ...

me: I hope your right?

I open top my watch, Goldy give me golden heart seed.

goldy: here go... seed of the precure!

put in and close top of my heartwatch.

me: PRECURE OPEN MY HEART!

USED LIGHTING TO TRANSFORM, and then you saw while you were transforming Decepticon running towards you about open fire, MY HAIR TURN GOLD AND GROW, AND I THEY SHOCKED.

Me: The storm of lighting to thunder, Cure Thunderstorm!

Jet magma me: YES! (then a Decepticon punches me in the face and I want to the ground)

Next ep


End file.
